


Toadette's Gourmet Race

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Farting, Food, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky





	

Toadette watched the pumpkins around the Pumpkin Grand grow, with the mushroom girl clapping her hands as she was eager to watch. Things seemed all peaceful until King DeDeDe smashed down on Toadette, laughing as he towered over the injured mushroom girl. Popping back up, Toadette groaned, noticing that the fat penguin was laughing at her. Deciding to show him what for, Toadette jumped up and smashed her butt into DeDeDe's face, letting out a nasty rank fart as the penguin tumbled back in disgust.

Fanning away the stench of Toadette's gas blast, DeDeDe pointed at the race track populated with food, pointing to himself as he insisted that he would be able to beat Toadette in a dash run. Toadette farted again, puffing up her face cheeks as she clenched her fists, insisting that she could easily outdo DeDeDe, with the two taking time to gain their composure on the starting line, DeDeDe smashing Toadette in the head with his mallet as he laughed, taking off as the race started, sucking in the food.

Toadette grumbled as she dusted herself off, taking in a big whiff of air as she let out a huge fart that propelled her forward, allowing her to catch up with the greedy penguin king DeDeDe, using her small stature to get a load of acceleration and snatch up the food, making her fart more as she used her flatulence to slow down DeDeDe, who started to slow down as he didn't want to breathe in the horrendous stench. A race? Toadette felt confident, she did more races than she could count. A foot race fueled by food would easily give her an advantage of a fat penguin... but little did she know that DeDeDe liked to cheat.


End file.
